


The great dragon and the once and future king team up

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: The once and future king is lost without his manservant, no his best friend. He had looked everywhere suddenly he comes across a dragon, no THE dragon, the great dragon and he also seems to have lost a friend, so they decide to team up and look together
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 30





	The great dragon and the once and future king team up

**Author's Note:**

> ...this has taKen me 2 months and most of it was written at 3 am so I don't know how much of it makes sense.

He Could feel the pain the young warlock was in, he could hear the screams inside his head, he could feel it all, and couldn't do anything. His guess is that Morgana had put up a strong spell making it so he couldn't find the dragonlord. He had been looking for days, but with no result, he knew the once and future king had been desperate too, looking days and nights just like he had. Maybe it was time to work together?

@@@

He had sent out multiple patrols, his most trusted knights and of course he had been out looking for his servant, no best friend multiple times. He didn't know what to do. He knew his sister was behind this, and that she's ruthless and she will break the boy and the young king won't let that happen, he just won't.

After one of his closest friends and a loyal knight finally managed to convince the king to rest, he went out looking again, but this time alone. He was the sharpest and strongest knight of all of Albion, he could take care of himself, in fact, he could probably take down every creature in the Darkling Woods.at least that’s what he thought before a dragon, no the great dragon he killed a few years ago landed right in front of him. He was thrown off his horse who ran away fast after, the only thing he could do was fight, maybe the dragon had taken his friend away?

”ah! Arthur! The young Pendragon, just the one I was looking for!” Great! Not only could dragons talk, but this one knew his name and was looking for him! Just what he needed.

”I’m guessing you’re out looking for Merlin?” Arthur froze when the dragon mentioned his missing friend.

”WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Arthur almost jumped at the dragon in anger, but since he obviously wasn’t able to kill it last time it sounded like a bad idea.

”I don’t know, that’s why I need you, you see you’re not Merlins only friend and I’m not exactly thrilled that that _witch_ has taken him either!” Smoke came out of the dragon's nose as he said this, obviously angry, but what did he mean? This dragon is friends with _Merlin?!_

_”Who the hell are you?! And how do I know that you're telling the truth?!” Arthur knew he shouldn't trust this dragon, it almost ruined all of Camelot just years ago! But he was desperate to find his friend._

_**”ah! How rude of me, I go by the name Kilgarrah, and to answer your second question, you don't.”** the dragon-Kilgarrah smirked and lowered his head closer to Arthur making him jump backwards._

_”Why would you be friends with Merlin?! He's a normal human being! A servant to a king where magic is illegal! In fact, I'm pretty sure he's scared of magic!” Kilgarrah laughed hard at this and Arthur was taken aback, what the hell?!_

_”ahh, you're a funny one young Pendragon, but only one of those statements is true...” ok, what the hell was this dragon about?! At this point, Arthur had lowered the sword and was just looking weirdly at the creature In front of him. Arthur turned his head quickly away from the dragon and into the bushes when he heard a sound._

_@@@_

_They weren't stupid, they knew their king would go look for their missing friend alone as soon as he woke up, so the five loyal knights shadowed him, followed him into the woods. They stopped when Llamrei, the king's horse came running towards them, they managed to calm the horse down and hid behind some trees ready to attack whatever their friend was facing alone_

”aah, you're a funny one young Pendragon, but only one of those statements are true...” one of the knights, the one known for loyalty, lowered his sword and said to himself.

”wait, Kilgarrah?? What stateme- oh no, don't you dare” the loyal one came out from his hiding place, the others came shortly after, but stopped as soon as they saw the dragon.

”ahh, if it isn't the loyal one, Lancelot. I'm afraid I don't know your other friends” Kilgarrah smirked at the knight, Lancelot and then the other 4.

”Kilgarrah. Whatever statements you are talking about, they can wait, it's up to Merlin when he's ready to talk anyways.” the knights +Arthur looked confused between Lancelot and Kilgarrah.

”Wait now a second! What the hell is going on?! Lancelot, you know this dragon? And what about Merlin??”

”our friend Merlin is the strongest sorcerer to ever exist” Kilgarrah smirked at the prince, all knights, but Lancelot was surprised by this.

”Really?! You had to tell them? He literally asked me to help to reveal his magic a week ago, and it was not like this.” Arthur looked at Lancelot with a sad, betrayed look in his eyes.

” it's true then...Merlin has magic and you knew!” Arthur felt tears gathering up in his eyes.

”Excuse me Princeling, but we really don't have time for your emotions right now, you're going to help me find Merlin.” Kilgarrah said seriously, looking down at the King. Lancelot walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder with sympathy.

”We’ll talk about this when we get Merlin home, you got any idea where he is?” Arthur looked from Lancelot to the dragon who just smirked at him. Do dragons even smirk?!

”Holy shit! That's a real dragon!” one of the knights, The Irish drunk or what most people call him; Gwaine, laughed out after he had finally gotten over the shock, Arthur just rolled his eyes.  
  


@@@

They had looked everywhere, and Arthur was starting to lose hope, they had been looking for a week and if it wasn’t for his childhood friend, Leon neither Arthur nor Gwaine would have slept at all.

on the Seventh-day two Trusted knights, Elyan, Guinevere’s brother and Percival, the shy man who was more brawn than brains had the night shift, which meant that Arthur could sleep and surprisingly he fell asleep quickly, but Not many hours later he woke up screaming.

”Arthur?! Are you alright?” Leon was quickly at his side.

”Merlin! I think I might know where he is, I can feel it, Leon, he’s screaming, he’s in so much pain! I have to find him!” Arthur got up and ran to where he had first met the cryptic bitch of a dragon and surprisingly, Kilgarrah was there.

”I'm guessing you heard that as well, then, young Pendragon.” Kilgarrah looked down at the king.

”Mountains. Can you get me to the mountains?” Arthur had to find Merlin before it was too late and Kilgarrah bowed down.

”I'm only doing this once, Princeling, climb on.” Kilgarrah definitely wasn't very happy with it, but everything to save a friend, right?

”Arthur! Where are you going? Where is Merlin?” Lancelot yelled up at Arthur where he was sitting, obviously wanting to follow with a horse.

”The white mountains, By the Valley of the fallen kings, that's where Merlin is.” Arthur managed to see Lancelot nodding before they flew off.

This is definitely not how Arthur expected to spend any day, flying on a dragon´s back (and Kilgarrah was definitely not careful with the flying, Arthur had almost fallen off one time) no THE dragon. The dragon he thought he killed all those years ago, apparently, he didn't. he was gonna have a LONG talk with Merlin after all this was over.

@@@

"you can't possibly scream any louder, can you Merlin?" A young lady said as she looked up at the young tortured man -Merlin-hanging by his wrists in iron chains, her green eyes turned golden and Merlin screamed out in pain again.

"He's coming, Morgana and he will take you down, I know he will!" Merlin groaned out and the sorceress or Morgana as her name is, just laughed out.

"You have way too much faith in my brother, Merlin, even if he does come, he would never win. I do hope he'll come, though, I would love to see the betrayal in his eyes when he finds out that his sweet and charming manservant has magic! and then I'm gonna watch him kill you, it'll be quite the show!" Morgana chuckled as Merlin looked at her, looked at her with sadness, hate and most of all, guilt.

@@@

"-even if he does come, he would never win. I do hope he´ll come, though, I would love to see the betrayal in his eyes when he finds out that his sweet and charming manservant has magic! and then I'm gonna watch him kill you, it'll be quite the show!" Morgana chuckled and Arthur almost threw up where he stood outside the cave. Arthur had come to hate his sister, well no he hadn't, he still loved her, but he hated everything she did and everything she had become.

Arthur had clearly heard Merlin scream multiple times in his head and had finally figured out where he was, he didn't have a plan, but it didn't matter, he just wanted his best friend back.

Arthur snuck into the cave, sword in hand trying not to be seen, he was nervous, he should wait for the knights and Kilgarrah didn't fit in the entrance and had to fly around the entire mountain chain to check for a bigger entrance, Arthur didn't have time to wait, there was a reason he out of the blue knew where Merlin was, Merlin wouldn't be able to stay alive for much longer and Arthur had to get there as soon as possible.

He stood against a cave wall and listened, just around this corner Morgana was having the best time of her life torturing Merlin and the screams. Oh, the screams. It sounded like Merlin was trying to hold them back, and yet, these screams we're so much louder and heartbreaking than when he heard them in his head, it was terrifying.

”I'm surprised you found us this fast, how did you know we were here?” Morgana’s voice was cold, Arthurs brain cells had obviously been taking a break because his first reaction was to run at her, it didn't work out, no surprise there, but he had to try! Arthur was about 1-2 feet above the ground, he felt as if someone was choking him as he was dangling and tried to grasp for air, the grip loosened when Merlin started yelling at Morgana to let him go, ’let him go, Morgana! Get the hell away from him!’ the young warlock screamed over and over, Arthur felt tears gathering up in his eyes just listening to the selfless desperate man. Morgana turned her head and chuckled.

”I’ll let him go, Merlin, I will, but first why don't you tell us a little secret?” Morgana laughed out, and Merlin looked at Arthur with such sad eyes and apologised.  
  
”Secret, Merlin, tick-tock.” Morgana said impatiently and the invisible grip around Arthurs's throat tightened.  
  
”Gana let him go! Don't hurt him!... I have magic, ok?! You happy now?!” Merlin cried out and Arthurs's heart broke, he didn't even care about the magic anymore, he just wanted to take him home and hold the man safely in his arms.

the grip around his throat loosened just enough to let Arthur Breathe.

”...Don't...Care...” Arthur managed to get out, Morgana’s magic let go of Arthur in shock and he fell to the ground.

”don't care?! Hah! Did you even hear him? MAGIC! YOUR PRECIOUS SERVANT HAS MAGIC! And YOU are gonna kill him for it!” Morgana shrieked. 

The witch turned around and walked into another cave room out of sight, Arthur tried to move, to get to Merlin out of here, but he was stuck.  
  
”Psst! Arthur! Merlin!” Arthur looked to the wall he originally hid behind and saw Gwaine’s head stick out and Arthur let out a sigh of relief, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival came out of their hiding spot and ran over to their two friends, Gwaine and Percival tried and failed to et the iron chains of Merlin, while Elyan tried to budge the prince, but Morana's magic held him in place.

"you don't really think I'm that stupid, do you?" Morana smirked as she came out of the other cave room and Gwaine, Elyan and Percival were thrown across the room. as he hung on the wall, Gwaine chuckled and looked Morgana dead in the eyes, was he stupid?!

"ah, you speak too lowly of us, m'lady! I mean we're not the ones who left that foul pet of yours -what did the lizard call it? a forommoh?"

"Fomorroh, Gwaine." Percival helped.

"whatever. anyways we're not the ones who left that thing alone to play dolls with a few 'harmless' knights" Gwaine winked at her. He actually had a plan, well obviously Gwaine wasn't the one who came up with it, probably the great dragon, but still.

suddenly the cave started shaking, walls collapsed and a loud roar was heard. Kilgarrah. Morgana fell on the ground, she was obviously frightened and Arthur and the knights were free of her magic. Merlin raised his head and his tired eyes met Arthurs, he then proceeded to look at Morgana, Arthur followed his gaze. Around Morgana’s neck, there was a key. The key to getting Merlin out of here.

Arthur ran towards his sister as best as he could as the cave was collapsing, Morgana screamed when Arthur touched her wrist and her eyes turned golden, but before she could do anything she fell dead to the ground with Arthur's sword through her back and behind her stood Elyan.

”You left your sword over there” Elyan smiled at him. Crash! A wall fall down and suddenly Kilgarrah was in the cave with Lancelot and Leon on his back. Leon jumped of and crouched, holding his stomach.

”Remind me to never do that again” Lancelot laughed at him.

”did we miss anything?” and Arthur was reminded that they had in fact not saved Merlin yet and he was still hanging in cuffs on the wall, he grabbed the key and rushed over to his best friend to get him down. Merlin, somehow still conscious looked up at Arthur confused and a bit scared (ouch), but relaxed when Arthur buried his face in Merlin's’ neck and cried (he could deny that as much as he wanted, but he knew that Merlin knew he was crying. And so did all the knights).

”we have a lot to talk about, but let's just go home and rest for now.” he whispered into Merlin's ear before carrying him out.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Leon riding Kilgarrah and being scared/anxious is just something I want to happen so I made it happen


End file.
